Modern day integrated chips comprise millions or billions of semiconductor devices formed on a semiconductor substrate (e.g., silicon). Integrated chips (ICs) may use many different types of transistor devices, depending on an application of an IC. In recent years, the increasing market for cellular and RF (radio frequency) devices has resulted in a significant increase in the use of high voltage transistor devices. For example, high voltage transistor devices are often used in power amplifiers in RF transmission/receiving chains due to their ability to handle high breakdown voltages (e.g., greater than about 50V) and high frequencies.